MinYoon drabble - Love sick
by shitae
Summary: Hanya cerita singkat ketika Jimin menyatakan cintanya kepada Yoongi di rumah sakit. MinYoon with Yoongi bottom! / BTS Couple Yoongi-Jimin/ Drabble series gaje


_©Shitae_

\- Love Sick -

 ** _Minyoon's Drabble_**

 _#TeamYoongiBottom_

 _#TeamJiminTop_

 _/check author note in the end of the sory, please?/_

 _._

 _._

 _J, kamu adalah manusia paling bebal yang pernah aku temui. –Min Y_

)()()()()()()()()()(

"Hai!"

Jimin menunjukan cengirannya. Ia menyeret serta tongkat infusnya dengan tangan kiri dan sebuah gitar di kanan sekaligus.

Merasa diacuhkan Ia kembali menyapa, "Hai!" Dan kali ini berhasil. Lelaki pirang bernama Yoongi di depannya itu berbalik sambil memelototi Jimin.

"Buat apa kemari? Kamu bakal menggangguku saja tau?!" Gerutu Yoongi sambil melipat tangan. Di sampingnya ada beberapa buku catatan dan sebuah pensil yang sudah tumpul.

Jimin tidak peduli. Gerutuan Yoongi di pagi hari sangat menyenangkan -seperti cicitan burung gereja. Lagipula menurut Jimin, _Yoongi yang tengah menggerutu itu tetap imut, kok!_

"Oo, kamu menulis lagu lagi ya? Boleh ku nyanyikan? Aku membawa-"

Yoongi mendelik, "Tidak!" Ia memotong kata-kata Jimin. "Kau mengganggu! Pergi saja sana, huss!" Lanjutnya. Dasar Jimin bebal, Ia malah diam saja seperti patung.

Ruangan menjadi hening. Keduanya saling berpandangan, mencoba menyelami arti tatapan masing-masing. Warna manik Jimin coklat muda, berbeda dengan milik Yoongi yang berwarna Hitam pekat.

Seringkali Yoongi mengeluh betapa cantiknya mata Jimin dan bahkan Yoongi mengklaim bahwa dirinya iri setengah mati dengan semua yang ada pada diri Jimin.

Kepribadian cerah milik Jimin membuatnya memiliki banyak teman. Yoongi bahkan yakin, hampir semua penghuni rumah sakit ini adalah temannya. Jimin kerap kali memberi anak-anak permen dan lansia apel.

 _Idiot._

Apa dia pikir lansia itu sanggup memakannya? Huh! Makan bubur saja bisa tersedak!

Selain itu, Jimin adalah cowok terganteng yang Yoongi pernah liat selama ini. Matanya tajam dengan manik coklat muda, hidungnya mancung dan rahangnya tegas. _Style_ rambutnya pun gak kuno dan diwarnai _maroon_ yang sexy. Seolah untuk menyempurnakan, tubuh Jimin pun di bentuk sedemikian pas. Tidak kurus dan tidak gemuk. Pokoknya, nyaman kalau dia memelukmu.

-sekedar info, Yoongi pernah sekali dipeluk Jimin saat Ia pertama kali menjalani terapi.

Suara Jimin membuyarkan pikiran Yoongi. "Aku memang ganteng kok. Tapi biarkan aku menyanyikan sesuatu oke? Susah payah aku menyelundupkan ini ke kamarmu" keluhnya sambil memeluk gitar yang Ia bawa.

Siapa peduli?

Tapi Yoongi diam saja. Sudah lumayan lama juga Ia tidak mendengar Jimin menyanyi.

* * *

 _You're like a forest, shining inside the city_

 _With that unrealistic body, you embrace my reality_

 _And I want you to be really really real for me_

 _Sometimes like my mom, sometimes you're my energy_

 _I'm an honest guy  
I'm so nice on the outside that my enemies can't stop being honest_

 _You're so different from the normal people  
outside_

 _That's why you're called the ideal type_

 _Yeah, when I think of you, my heart grows cold_

 _You're my winter ocean, I want to walk on you_

 _Yes you're my only one (girl), you're the best_

 _I want to know about your day, I want to  
become your sighs_

 _Yes you're my only one (girl), you're the best_

 _You're someone who only exists in the movies_

 _Even the weather is good, I think I'm perfect with you_

 _Wanna walk together? Wanna walk together?_

 _Even the weather is good, I think I'm perfect with you_

 _You're someone who only exists in novels  
It's you_

 _How can a person be like this?_

 _I start to feel like I'm the only one living in this world_

 _You pass by my side  
A sweet wind called you is blowing in my heart_

 _Even if you don't put on makeup_

 _You'll put on your perfume called Attraction_

 _I never believed that there was a god_

 _But now you make me believe because to me, you're a goddess_

 _Whether you're young or old, whether you have a hidden child_

 _I don't care because I love you_

 _If I'm with you, anywhere we go is a flower  
garden_

 _Instead of holding designer bags, you hold my hand_

 _Instead of jealousy and envy, you understand my nature_

 _With you, I draw out my future  
In between our couple shoes are a pair of baby sneakers [BTS- Miss Right]_

* * *

Suara Jimin sangat menenangkan. Yoongi berani bertaruh jika saja Jimin tidak penyakitan Ia pasti menjadi penyanyi terkenal.

Pernah sekali Jimin bercerita kalau mimpinya adalah menjadi superstar paling terkenal di dunia. Sayang sekali Ia harus menetap di rumah sakit ini. Yang membuat Yoongi sebal, Jimin tidak pernah bercerita tentang penyakitnya dan Ia hanya tertawa sambil berkata,

 _'Ini kutukan, tidak bisa sembuh.'_

Ia pikir jaman apa ini ada kutukan segala?

* * *

Hari ke hari, menurut pengamatan Yoongi, Jimin yang Ia temui semakin berbeda dari yang Ia temui 2 bulan yang lalu. Jimin yang sekarang gemar sekali menyanyikan lagu yang sama,

-dan juga redup.

Terkadang Yoongi melihat Jimin duduk di taman dengan suster Seokjin, membawa gitar dan beberapa buku. Seingat Yoongi, suster Seokjin adalah satu-satunya suster yang selalu menjaga Jimin-

 _'Ibu- maksudku suster Seokjin luar biasa kamu tau? Dia mengajariku banyak hal, termasuk gitar!_ '

Dan disamping itu, Jimin beberapa kali tidak menemui kamar Yoongi. Bukannya Yoongi berharap Jimin datang, tapi Ia hanya merasa hampa, kesepian.

Malam ini, pintu kamarnya diketuk pelan, lalu terbuka. Jimin masuk tanpa permisi dan duduk di samping ranjang Yoongi. Ketika Yoongi bertanya apa yang Jimin lakukan di kamarnya malam-malam begini, Jimin justru menggeleng dan menatapnya lama.

Cukup lama hingga membuat Yoongi bosan.

"Mau sampai kapan kamu duduk saja di situ? Pergi tidur sana."

"Kamu cerewet sekali sih? Cowok gak ada yang cerewet tau?" Yoongi memberikan tatapan garangnya sebelum Jimin menangkup pipi Yoongi dengan tangan.

"Yoongi, jadi pacarku ya?"

Pernyataan Jimin sangat mengejutkan Yoongi. Ia terdiam beberapa saat sebelum mulai berbicara, "kamu sadar tidak sih sedetik yang lalu bilang aku cerewet dan sekarang minta aku jadi pacar kamu? _Kidding me_ Jimin?"

Jimin menggeleng, "Tapi kamu imut Yoongi, aduh aku gemas sekali kalo kamu cerewet gini terus. Bisa-bisa aku diabetes."

"Jimin, aku laki-laki jadi aku tidak imut, oke? Lagipula-" Ucapan Yoongi terpotong ketika Jimin menciumnya tepat di bibir.

Ciuman itu tak sampai 10 detik, Jimin yang melepas tautan bibir mereka sedangkan Yoongi terpaku -seperti orang tolol. Yoongi merutuki dirinya yang _speechless_ dengan tidak _swag_ -nya.

"Ups, sori. Abis kamu cerewet sekali sih, padahal cuma perlu jawab 'Iya' buat jadi pacarku." Wajah Yoongi sontak memerah.

Demi apapun, Ia malu setengah mampus!

Dengan segera Yoongi mendorong Jimin -menurutnya Jimin terlalu dekat sampai Yoongi dibuat mabuk oleh wangi badannya- dan meraih bantal untuk menutup wajahnya.

Tingkah malu-malu Yoongi yang seperti itu tak ayal membuat Jimin tersenyum. Ia jadi teringat dengan permen, manis sekali!

oke, Jimin si bebal.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Yoongi terbuka, oh, suster Seokjin di sana! Berkacak pinggang sambil melototi Jimin.

 _Ugh, seram!_ -Iner Jimin berdenging.

Suster Seokjin masuk dengan langkah lebar, Jimin berusaha menjauh namun terlambat. Kupingnya ditarik kencang.

"Dasar anak nakal! Sudah kubilang jangan ganggu pasien lain! Cepat keluar dan demi tuhan, Jimin kau butuh istirahat! Cepat! Cepat keluar." katanya setengah berbisik.

"A-aduh! Iya bu, iya. Aku cuma mengucapkan selamat malam kok! Sumpah!" Jimin terus meringis kesakitan sedangkan Yoongi hanya diam menonton.

Yoongi takut kena jewer.

Ketika perhatian suster Seokjin teralih kearahnya, Yoongi terjengat. Ia spontan meringkuk ketika tangan suster Seokjin terarah ke kepalanya.

'Tuhan, tolong jangan hukum-'

Eh? Tangan suster Seokjin terasa mengusap kepalanya pelan, Yoongi buru-buru menatap suster Seokjin dengan tanya. Suster Seokjin tersenyum manis sekali, sangat kontras dengan apa yang Ia lakukan pada Jimin beberapa detik lalu.

"Kamu pasti Min Yoongi, emm- Jimin memanggilmu Yoongi, kan?" tanyanya sopan.

"Sebenarnya bukan hanya Jimin tapi ya terserah. Maksudku ya, aku Min Yoongi." suster Seokjin tertawa cekikan -mengagumkan apanya! Suster Seokjin mirip hantu di tv! Batin Yoongi protes.

Kamar itu mendadak hening, hanya tersisa kikikan suster Seokjin yang belum reda.

Jimin menatapnya jengah, "Bu, bisa tolong keluar duluan?" suster Seokjin merengut tanda tak setuju. "Aku janji 5 menit saja, lalu aku keluar. Ibu bisa tunggu di luar kalau tidak percaya." Jimin terus berusaha meyakinkan tapi wajah suster Seokjin tidak juga melunak.

"Kamu mengusirku nak?" selidiknya.

"Buu~ suer!" Jimin merengek dan menunjukan pose seperti huruf V dengan dua jarinya.

Sepertinya berhasil.

Suster Seokjin berjalan kearah pintu lalu berbalik, "5 menit, nak. Dan selamat malam nak Yoongi." pintu yang awalnya terbuka kini tertutup. Di ruangan itu hanya tersisa Jimin dan Yoongi.

"Maaf soal tadi." Suara Jimin memecah hening di antara keduanya. Ketara sekali dia segan dengan keheningan tiba-tiba seperti tadi. Lalu Yoongi menarik selimutnya.

"Bukan masalah, ada baiknya kamu balik. Ini sudah malam."

"Tapi-" Jimin hendak protes karena pernyataan cintanya belum terjawab. Tapi ya melihat Yoongi sudah hampir terlelap membuat Jimin enggan. "-emm tidak. Baiklah, selamat malam Y, Mimpiin aku ya? Hehe"

Bayangan Jimin hampir tak terlihat ketika pintu juga hampir tertutup-

"J?"

-sebelum suara Yoongi menghentikannya. Kepala Jimin menyembul dari balik pintu. "Ya?"

"Iya."

Keterkejutan Jimin berlangsung 3 detik. Pada detik berikutnya, Jimim tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempolnya. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit mengucapkan

 _'Te-ri-ma ka-sih a-ku sa-yang-ka-mu'_

tanpa suara lalu menghilang dari balik pintu.

 _"Aku juga sayang kamu, Jimin."_

end.

 _wrote 161112 - published 170116_

* * *

Author Note :

Haloo~

gimana? jelek ya? unplot/? banget kan ehehe... ini drabble asal yang ku buat pas stress menghadapi ujian /? ;;  
udah pernah di share di wattpad dengan judul yang berbeda hoho/?  
sebenernya ada kelanjutannya dan itu aku buat sad ending karna aku suka yang sad sad hoho(2) xD  
tapi karena banyak yang gak suka sad ending ya aku mau buat yang happy ending juga sih..  
aku cuma mau nawarin mending share sequel sad sama happy atau share yang happy aja? biar tau yang sad gimana yang happy gimana xD  
kritik dan saran dibutuhkan sangat heuheu T-T  
aku tunggu reviewnya ya~ _pyoong~!_

 _Shitae - AllriseV  
_

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
